Soledad
by Unchuushi
Summary: Cho recuerda un día en que Kamatari le confeso algo de su pasado. Advierto, es fuerte, pero conmivedora. Leve lemmon,nesesario XD. Que la disfruten!


Hi!!! Soy Kijin Honjo!!! Jajaja, después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo con los fic!!!! Es que e estado un tanto baga porque me enganché con la serie "Gravitation" (el rubio, K´ se parece mucho a Youzen o.O, pero en el manga se llama igual que el alumno de Uenzo, el que se parece a Kamatari ). En fin, este fic se me ocurrió esta mañana, me había levantado y no sé porque comencé a imaginar esto... algo me lo había dictado. Es algo triste y fuerte, hay un leve, insificante lemmon, pero que fué presiso... Está todo narrado por Cho! En fin, que lo disfruten.

NOTA: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son todos del creador de Rurounin Kenshin.

Soledad

Recuerdo aquel día, aquella noche en la que lo batí contra la pared furioso y entonces echó a llorar. Lo que siguió de aquella noche, me hizo pensar en lo poco que uno puede conocer a alguien, pensando que lo conoce de toda la vida. Cada uno de nosotros tiene su propia vida y no sabemos nada uno de otro... En realidad, Shishio nos hizo saber mucho de Soujiro y yo suelo hablar mucho de mi vida. Anji es un tanto callado, pero sus anécdotas te hacen conocer sobre él ¿Quién más? Yumi... ella hablaba todo el tiempo de sí, yo esto, yo lo otro. Y ella, pensé que sabía todo de ella... pero en verdad no sabía nada.

Kamatari era uno de los integrantes con los que más me llevaba. Pasábamos horas hablando, pero nunca de ella. Aveces se podía tomar como una persona curiosa, pero en verdad le interesaba. Su lugar en la sociedad... ella es hombre... pero viste de mujer. Sé que vivía en el campo, su arma es de allí y tiene ese gracioso acento de aldeano que contagia con su risa suave y para nada ofensiva, aún cuando se estuviese burlando de ti. Por otro lado, Yumi se reía en tú cara abriendo su boca de tal forma, que podías verle la campanilla y Usui...ese idiota te ofendía con su sola presencia. Pero Kamatari no; aveces, ni percibías su presencia.

Para ser sincero, a pesar de nuestra buena relación, había cosas que me desagradaban de Kamatari. No cosas que hiciera, sino, cosas que yo pensaba. De echo, siempre la veía sufriendo por los rincones por Shishio y eso, era quizás lo único personal que contaba a fondo. Muchas veces le grite y traté mal porque ella se negaba a abandonar lo que sentía y olvidarlo. Parecía masoquista, siempre yéndole detrás, sabiendo que lo que conseguiría eran rechazos y lo peor, lo que me colmaba la paciencia eran esos días en que se quedaba junto a él en la sala de estar mientras Yumi lo seducía... Siempre iba conmigo o con algún otro a contar lo mucho que sufría viendo eso. Amor... en verdad, era su parte más femenina. Pero también veía a Kamatari como una persona fácil, como una mujerzuela a la que podrías llevar a la cama con facilidad; de echo, en esos días de fiesta, donde bebíamos zake a más no poder, siempre terminaba en los brazos de alguno y era yo quien se las arrebataba y me la llevaba conmigo. Pero esa critica se borró de mi mente un día en que uno de los del grupo quiso propasarse con ella y Kamatari lo golpeó; sinceramente jamás dejé que se dejase tocar, sólo la cintura, algunos besos en la mejilla y algunas caricias.

Habían pasado varios años de cocernos. Un día, ella pareció empezar a verme diferente. Eran numerosas la veces en que la pescaba mirándome y con otra mirada fuera de lo habitual, era una mirada picara y que incitaba a responder. Me tiraba indirectas y era como si prefiriese estar conmigo. Ocurrió, entonces, una noche, en que me dejé llevar por sus provocaciones y le seguí el juego. Era noche y durante todo el día habíamos estado jugando al gato y al ratón. Nuestros cuartos quedaban continuos, así que me ofrecí a invitarla al suyo. Ella entró guiñándome un ojo y dejó la puerta entreabierta. Pasaron unos minutos, la oí dentro, estaba ordenando algunas cosas; espié pero la oscuridad no me permitió ver nada. Tomé aire y me permití el paso; la escuché reír. Ella ya estaba en su cama, me dejé llevar por el momento y me senté junto a ella, a la altura de su cintura. Kamatari se incorporó y volvió a reír... estaba nerviosa; aquello me impulsó a acariciarle la mejilla. Sentí su respiración sobre mi rostro, estaba muy cerca. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que decidí romper el hielo y hablar... conversamos de cosas sin sentido por un buen rato hasta que ella me arrebató un beso. Un escaliosfrío recorrió mi espina y luego todo mi cuerpo. Me permití intensificar el beso e invadí su boca. Aquello la hiso tomarme de la nuca y empujarme hacia delante, contra ella. Kamatari se recostó y acarició mi espalda. Ni bien el beso finalizó, me puse de pié.

-¿Ya te vas?- su voz se escuchó como si la estuviese abandonando.

Fui hasta la puerta y la cerré. Ella pensó que me había hiso, lo supe al escuchar como recogía sus piernas. Entonces regresé y esta vez fui yo quien le robó un beso. La recosté nuevamente en su cama y seguí besandola, con suavidad, como a mi me gusta hacerlo. Le besé el cuello y mordí su lóbulo, consiguiendo que su respiración se volvbiese pesada. Seguí, haciendo un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos por todo su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho y ahí comencé a quitarle el kimono. Desde ese momento, cada beso tenía por respuesta un leve jadeo, que se fue convirtiendo en gemido cuando le acaricié la cintura y piernas, aún cubiertas por el kimono negro que vestía en ese momento. Subí hasta quedar frente a su rostro y la besé.

-Perdón...- dije- es que es la primera vez que hago esto con... e...

-Entiendo... también es mi primera vez.

Aquellas palabras detuvieron todo. Mi cuerpo se enfrió de golpe.

-¿Tú primera vez?

-Sí.

De un brusco movimiento me levanté y me dispuse a salir del cuarto.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- el ruego de Kamatari me detuvo.

-No me gustan las virgenes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no soy quien para arrevatarle la inocencia a una primeriza (se diría así, no?).

-No soy virgen... yo...

Aquellas palabras convirtieron mi enojo en furia. En realidad, me enfurece ya e por sí que me corten en aquellas situaciones y por si fuese poco, pensé que Kamatari sentía algo así mí... pero tal parecía que sólo buscaba sexo y yo no soy segundo de nadie... obviamente estaba Shishio primero y si me había buscado era porque él no le hacía caso.

Casi descontrolado, fui hasta ella y la tomé de los hombros, batiendola contra la pared. Pude entir sus músculos contraerse, la sentí temblar y jadear sin alento... estaba asustada.

-Yo no te voy a quitar la calentura- dije furioso-, si quieres que te (aquí va una muy fea grosería), ve y busca a otro...

Cuando mis palabras cesaron, escuché un lleve llanto; pero no me importó. Soltándola con brusquedad me levanté... entonces mi mente me reaccionó... Kamatari es una guerrera fuerte... más que yo, con o sin armas, he visto batir a muchos... pero cuando la golpeé, ella se aterró de tan forma que perdió el aliento... Otras veces la había visto retroceder en verdad asustada cuando alguien respondía con algún maltrato físico en donde la dejase indefensa, o cuando la inmovilizaban agarrándola de la muñeca, cuando la agarraban de los cabellos o la acorralaban de alguna forma...

-Yo...- mi corazón se estrujó. Fui hasta ella e intenté calmarla, pero ni bien la toqué, su cuerpo volvió a tensionarse.

-Ya... vete...- el llanto no la dejaba hablar.

-Perdón, es que me enfurecí...

-Esta bien... no hay problema...

-¿Pero por qué te ponse así?

-Sí... deja, son cosas mias.

-Dime, Kama-chan ¿Alguien te maltrató alguna vez?

-No importa... ya esta... sólo dejame. No soy virgen ¿Está bien? Te mentí... Ahora vete.

Le acaricié el rostro y ella tomó mi mano.

-Fue la primera vez que... alguien me acarició así cuando...

-¿Nunca hisite el amor?

-Él nunca...- su voz se esfumó de repente y su llantó volvió.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Quién te quitó la inocencia?

-Sólo dejamen solo... por favor.

-No- me acomodé a su lado y la abrazé-, hoy voy a dormir contigo. Pero no haremos nada ¿Eh?- dije en todo divertído.

Ella rió.

-¿Quiñen fue Kama-chan?- volvía insistir al pasar unos minutos. Ella dormía en lo pecho mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello. Sentí como su mano apretó mi camisa al íor de nuevo aquella pregunta. No sabía porque me había encaprichado con aquello, pero, sentía deseos de matar al desgraciado que le había echo daño. Sabía que no le gustaba hablar de su vida; iba a rendirme, pero entonces:

-Él siempre me castigaba- me dijo-, me culpaba cada vez que algo le salía mal. Golpeaba a mis hermanas y a mi madre... Me llamaron Kamatari porque nací a las orillas del río... mi madre me puso así. Un día, llegó borracho con dos de sus compañeros, los tres habían sido echados y debíamos abandonar las tierras en un tiempo o nos quemarían la casa- su llantó de Kama-chan regresó-. Él... él mató a mis hermanas y madre; él y sus compañeros abusaron de ellas hasta matarlas y luego... luego...- el llanto la ahogó... pero siguió contanto, como si en verdad presisace mucho hablarlo... era algo obio... jamás se lo debió decir a nadie-. Ellos me vinieron a buscar a mí... seguían bebiendo alchol y me obligaron a beber, decían "sí eres hombre deber hacerlo; el zake es cosa de hombres"... pero yo me negué... entonces uno de sus compañeros le dijo que si no bebía era porque en realidad era mujer... estaban tan tomados que comenzaron a decir cosas sin sentido "ella será un geisha" reían "vamos a enceñarle"... y entonces...- Kama-chan se aferró a mi pecho y siguió llorando, ya sin poder hablar. Pasaron dos horas, quizás tres, ella no se calmaba. Cuando ya estuvo más tranquila me aventuré a preguntar:

-¿Quién era él?

Un leve silencio se hiso presente y luego respondió con voz asqueada y casi muerta...:

-Ese hombre... era mi padre- respondió- Luego de hacerme todo lo que ese desgraciado quiso, me llevaron hasta el río para ahogarme en él "como el zorro de Kamatari" decían; pero entonces un noble apareció y me salvó...- sentí como una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro sonrisa- aquel noble me dio su apellido y me crió, me enceñó a usar mi arma... entonces llegó a mi vida él: el señor Shishio-sama y me compró a aquel noble... lo odie por eso... pero entonces me dio una casa y un lugar donde vivir... él fue quien me compró aquel kimono verde... y luego de darme todo eso, me dijo: "Ahora haz tú camino"... y ese mismo día le prometí fidelidad... era su intención, lo sé... todo eso lo hizo para ganarme de aliado y lo consiguió.

-Pero dime: ¿Por qué me fuiste a buscar a mi?

-Porque... eres dulce y...- se encogió de hombros-, no sé. Pero la verdad... es que ya no quiero estar sola...


End file.
